


the best leader

by mimiberii



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, platonic parental sort of relationship, seungwoo is a v good leader, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiberii/pseuds/mimiberii
Summary: Dongpyo has a nerves-induced stomach ache the night before X1's debut, and Seungwoo is there to comfort him.





	the best leader

**Author's Note:**

> at this stage you can probably tell i'm extremely weak for fluffy sickfics ;;

Dongpyo stirs uncomfortably under the blankets in an effort to subdue the painful knot in his stomach. Every new position he tries proves unsuccessful; he sighs and buries his face into his pillow, willing the pain to subside. The last time this had happened, it had been the night before the live Produce 101 finale; at least he knows the cramping in his stomach and accompanying twinge of nausea are nerves, and not signs of impeding illness. That would be disastrous for tomorrow’s debut showcase. 

A few tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes. He’s not sure if it’s because of his tummy ache, or his nerves, or if he’s feeling homesick—actually, it’s probably a combination of all three, because Dongpyo is very emotional when he’s not feeling well. 

Yohan’s soft snoring permeates the silence of night; Dongpyo briefly considers waking his roommate up so that he can get the comfort he’s craving. Yohan is an expert at looking after others thanks to living with two younger sisters whom he adores (seriously—he does not shut up about them). But that would be selfish. They’ve all been on a rigorous and exhausting practice schedule for the past month, and Yohan deserves to have a good night’s sleep before their debut. 

It’s just nerves, Dongpyo tells himself, you’re not a baby and can deal with it on your own—but it hurts and it’s making him feel sick and he desperately needs someone to cuddle with. 

Miserably, he rolls over again, but to no avail—he’s still sore and nauseous and he really needs to sleep. But the more time he spends tossing and turning in discomfort, the more stressed he’ll feel about not getting enough sleep, and the more his stomach will hurt, and the more time he’ll spend tossing and turning—it’s an inevitably endless cycle.

Eventually, he resigns to getting up to make himself a cup of tea in the hopes it will soothe his stomach a bit. It takes a bit of internal encouragement before he finally decides to get out of bed, wincing at the way the movement exacerbates the pain. 

He turns the kettle on and slumps into the kitchen chair as he waits for the water to boil, pressing his chin into the bench top. He’s determined to take initiative and sort this out on his own, yet he still longs to curl up in someone’s arms, and he feels silly and childish for wanting comfort—even a little embarrassed, perhaps. None of the other members, except Hyeongjun probably, would consider waking up the hyungs to whine about a tummy ache—not even their maknae, Dohyon, who’s practically a kid. In fact, he’d probably be one of the last people to even consider doing that. But Dongpyo’s needy, and likes physical touch, and right now he’s sore and stressed and miserable. 

“Dongpyo-yah?” He jerks his head up at the sudden call of his name, almost jumping out of his seat in fright when he realises Seungwoo is standing right next to him. 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Seungwoo replies playfully, raising an eyebrow. “I heard noises coming from the kitchen.” Dongpyo shrinks into his seat, feeling guilty for interrupting Seungwoo’s sleep. But Seungwoo ruffles Dongpyo’s hair a little, seemingly unbothered by the interruption. “I just wanted to check if someone was awake when I heard those noises... we have the showcase tomorrow, so I was a bit worried…” Seungwoo pauses, scanning Dongpyo for a moment, before his expressions shifts a little. “Are you okay, Dongpyo-yah? You look a bit pale.”

In an ideal world, wherein he’s a resourceful person capable of looking after himself, Dongpyo would have pretended that everything is fine, and let poor Seungwoo go back to sleep. But his stomach gives an especially painful squeeze and he groans a little, tearing up again and selfishly yearning for nothing more than the comfort of his favourite hyung. 

“My tummy really, really hurts,” Dongpyo sniffs, burying his head into the table again and clutching his midsection. Even he’s surprised by how whiney and pitiful the words sounded leaving his mouth, but he’s too miserable to care.

Seungwoo’s brow furrows in concern, and his hand is instantly moving over Dongpyo’s back in comforting strokes. “Why didn’t you wake somebody up?” he asks. “If I didn’t find you here you would have been suffering alone all night.”

“You guys need sleep for tomorrow. I should be able to look after myself,” Dongpyo sniffs into Seungwoo’s sleeve. “That’s why I came here. I thought making tea might help.”

Seungwoo continues to rub his back empathetically. That’s what Dongpyo loves about him so much—that gentle, parental aura that makes him feel secure and comfortable, and makes living away from his family that bit easier.

“But what if it’s something serious?” Seungwoo says. “It’s okay to ask for help.”

“Well, luckily nerves aren’t particularly serious,” Dongpyo sighs, embarrassed that he’s caused so much trouble just by feeling anxious. 

“They are if they’re causing you this much pain,” Seungwoo replies firmly, eyes glistening with worry. “I don’t care how trivial it is. I don’t want to see my members suffer.” 

Dongpyo nods, still feeling guilty but too weak to argue any more. Seungwoo’s hand slides up his back to rest on his cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go to my room. You can sleep in my bed tonight.” Gently, he wraps his arms around Dongpyo’s upper back and legs, carefully lifting him into his arms. Dongpyo burries his face into his hyung’s shoulder, letting him carry him down the hallway. 

“I’ll check if that water you boiled is still hot and make you some tea. Then I’ll be right back,” Seungwoo says, gently setting Dongpyo down on his bed.

Dongpyo squeezes his eyes shut and presses his hand into his middle, enduring the pain. It still hurts, and his belly is still twisting in nervous nausea, but at least Seungwoo is here now. He’s not alone anymore.

“Here you go, Dongpyo-yah.” Seungwoo smiles down at him, expression warm, and places a steaming mug on the table next to him. He’s also got a glass of water and a pill on a tray, which Dongpyo isn’t so keen on, but he decides not to make a fuss about it because it’s so late and he feels guilty enough already for keeping Seungwoo up this long. He quickly washes the painkiller down with some water and retreats back to a face-down position on the bed. Seungwoo slides in beside him and pulls the covers over the both of them, resuming the soothing circles on Dongpyo’s back.

“You feeling any better?” Seungwoo asks after a few minutes. Dongpyo hesitates for a moment. The guilt is eating at him the longer he makes Seungwoo stay awake, and he knows the leader won’t sleep until he’s feeing better. 

“Not really...” he mumbles into his pillow. “But I’ll be okay. I promise. You can sleep if you want.”

Seungwoo just raises an eyebrow. “Dongpyo-yah. Don’t worry about me.”

“But-“

“As leader, it’s my job to look after the members,” he cuts off Dongpyo with a reassuring smile. “I’m not going to leave you to suffer just so that I can go to sleep.”

“Suffering is bit of an overstatement for nerves…” Dongpyo replies sheepishly. 

“Well, I’m not sleeping until you’re feeling better,” Seungwoo reiterates. Dongpyo pouts at his hyung’s stubbornness, but part of him is selfishly relieved that he won’t have to deal with this alone anymore. And speaking of which...

“Um. Hyung?” Dongpyo clears his throat awkwardly. Seungwoo meets his gaze expectantly. “Uhh. Well I’m sure you’re tired, so maybe you could help me feel better more quickly so that you can sleep...”

Seungwoo stares back blankly, and Dongpyo flushes, realising he’s going to have to spell it out himself. 

“Um... could you rub my tummy?” He squeaks, red in embarrassment. Seungwoo just bursts into laughter.

“Hyung! Why are you laughing at me?” Dongpyo huffs, lips pressing into a pout. “You’re supposed to be nice to sick people.”

“You’re just so cute,” Seungwoo grins fondly. “Of course I’ll rub your tummy.”

Dongpyo rolls onto his back, melting into Seungwoo’s touch as his hyung slips his hand under his shirt. Seungwoo massages his belly gently, using just enough pressure to take the edge off the pain. 

“So nerves?” Seungwoo asks after a little while. “Has it happened before?”

“Yeah,” Dongpyo sighs. “I got a stomach ache before the Produce 101 finale too. It’s really bad today, though.”

“Lucky you’ve got me here for the next five years to take care of you, then,” Seungwoo chuckles. “It must be hard for you kids to be away from your families...” His expression falters a little. “That’s why I’m kind of nervous too.” 

Dongpyo glances up at him, confused. “What do you have to be nervous about, Hyung? You’ve done all this before.”

“Well, being leader...”

“You’ve done that before too, though,” Dongpyo points out.

“There’s more of you this time,” Seungwoo says quietly. “And some of you are still so young. I’m worried I won’t be able to do enough to help if you’re lonely or sad or homesick... I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something went wrong.”

Dongpyo rests a hand on Seungwoo’s knee. “Hyung. I’m sure you’ll be an amazing leader. There’s nobody else I would have wanted apart from you. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” 

Seungwoo’s lips curve up into an appreciative smile. “Thank you, Dongpyo-ah,” he says, stilling his hand on Dongpyo’s abdomen. “How’s your stomach?”

Dongpyo pauses, realising that during the conversation he’d completely forgotten about his stomach ache. There’s still a faint soreness, but the debilitating cramps have finally eased off. “Actually... I feel a lot better now. It’s almost gone. Do you know what that means?”

Seungwoo tilts his head slightly, confused. 

“My stomach hurt because of nerves, but by having you here with me, the pain went away. It means I feel safe and relaxed with you. All of us do. That’s why you’ll be an amazing leader,” Dongpyo grins. 

Seungwoo is silent for a few moments, seemingly touched by the words. He pulls Dongpyo in for a tight hug, ruffling his hair. “I’m so lucky to be on this team with you, kid,” he says affectionately. Dongpyo nuzzles into the leader’s chest, and the two of them share a long embrace.

“Me too, Hyung.”


End file.
